Of Course He Is Sexy!
by WritersLife3
Summary: We all know Kurt can be sexy! So what was with those faces during 'Animal? And what if somebody recognised him? Just something I whipped up out of boredom!


**A/N Just something I wrote in boredom. The idea was in my head for ages. Anyways I hope you like!**

As soon as Kurt heard that the Warblers were doing Sexy his first thoughts were _Oh No. _No it's not that he had a problem doing sexy, oh no that was not it at all (look at _Push It _for example). He just didn't think that the Warblers could think they could handle how shameless he could get. He needed a plan. So he did what he always did in a time of crises. He called his BD (Best Diva) Mercedes.

"Hey White Boy! What's up?" he heard Mercedes cheerful voice after she picked up.

"Mercedes I am in dire need of assistance!" he exclaimed in an overly dramatic tone.

"Ok, what do you need Aunty Cedes to do for you?" she replied chuckling

"Well the Warblers heard that New Directions were giving sexy a try for Regionals and they decided that they needed to try it too! I seriously cannot drop my innocent act now! Plus I'm singing lead with Blaine on Animals by Neon Trees! Helllppp meeeeee" he whined.

"Ok White Boy, how about this. You go out there with Blaine and act as unsexy as you can. I mean screw up your face and shit like that. If anyone asks, they were your sexy faces okay?" she suggested, thinking that if Kurt could pull off being unsexy he was they best actor ever. Her boy _oozed_ sexy without even trying.

"Oh, Mercedes that is genius! I knew there was a reason we were destined to be BFFs!" he exclaimed.

"That's all well and good but we need to get together. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she scolded teasingly.

"Of course. How about a day out shopping with a spa treatment of your choice thrown in?" he asked knowing that Mercedes couldn't resist.

"Oh White Boy you had me at shopping!" she chuckled.

"Ok thanks for the advice my Chocolate Goddess. See you, Love you!" he exclaimed

"Bye White Boy!" she replied and they both hung up.

He hoped that this plan was full proof. He didn't expect anything to be out if the ordinary. Just another impromptu Warblers performance.

What Kurt didn't expect was them performing it in front of Crawford Country Day girls and he didn't have time to call Mercedes to get more advice. He supposed he would have to act as unsexy as he could.

When the day came to perform all the Warblers went to an abandoned warehouse, were they had props set up for the performance, like a foam machine and random things to run in and out of. Oh god the scenarios were Kurt could perform this song and be sexy ran through his head….. "_No stop"_ he berated himself"_You have to be unsexy today"._

Blaine introduced them to the giggling bunch of girls and told them to give feedback at the end on how sexy it was. Then he cued the music.

_Well Kurt here we go. Unsexy, unsexy…._

_**Here we go again**_

_**I kinda wanna be more than friends**_

_**So take it easy on me**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**You're never satisfied**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**We're sick like animals**_

_**We play pretend**_

_**You're just**_

_**A cannibal**_

_**And I'm afraid**_

_**I won't get out alive**_

_**I won't sleep tonight…..**_

Then as the rest of the song Kurt screwed up his face in the unsexiest way he could. He could feel Blaine shooting him concerned looks. _Just keep up the act Kurt, it's just one song. _

For the whole song Kurt gave the most un-sexiest faces he could. It actually killed him inside a little to do so. Finally the song came to the last verse.

_**What are you waiting for**_

_**What are you waiting for**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Finally the song ended and Kurt had to face the mortifying (if a little funny) experience of explaining to Blaine that those "gas pain" looks were his sexy faces. He thought he had gotten away with it until…

"I just have one question?" someone from the flock of girls spoke up.

"What would that be?" asked Wes, smiling sexily at her.

"Not for you", she scolded walking forward, "For him" she pointed at Kurt.

Kurt looked at her for a moment, recognising her from somewhere. _Hang on a sec_….

"Anna? Anna Mayfield?"

"Yup"

Damn, there goes his cover. Anna Mayfield was on the Cheerios' with him and has seen all of the Glee clubs performances

"Emm …hi. How have you been? I see you've transferred", he started, hoping to avoid the conversation he knew was coming.

"Yes but let's skip the niceties. Why were you acting up there?"

"I- I don't know what you mean..." he stuttered.

"Eh yes you do. Those stupid faces you were making. Why were you making them?"

"Emm, Anna was it, I think you should-" started Blaine, trying to come to Kurt's rescue, before she cut him off.

"No, Mr Half Sexy" Blaine looked hurt for a minute at that "I want to know why Kurt here was acting".

"Fine, fine, I admit it, I was acting" I muttered, scuffing my shoe and looking at the ground, trying to keep this conversation as painless as possible. Blaine looked at me, shocked for a minute before confusion set in.

"Kurt it's alright if you don't want to admit to being uncomfortable-"he was once again cut off by Anna's snorting.

"Uncomfortable? Kurt here has never been uncomfortable acting sexy before" I had to smile at that, "I just want to know why he had to act different _now_" she said.

"Kurt what is she talking about?" asked a confused David.

"Ok let me start from the beginning. First of all, no I am not uncomfortable acting sexy" I could see Blaine about to ask me a question but I cut him off with a glare.

"It's just that when I heard that the Warblers were going to do sexy I kind of panicked. I mean if you had seen my old Glee club performances you would see how shameless I am at being sexy"

"Yeah I think it was you who single handedly caused that Britney Spears Sex Riot! You were the sexiest person out there!" At this all of the Warblers looked confused. I just smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh! Is this the sexy gay boy you showed us! Wow he sure has matured…"

"I knew I recognised him from somewhere!"

Other similar statements were heard throughout the girls. I blushed at my popularity among the ladies for my sex appeal. I cleared my throat to get every bodies attention.

"_Anyway_, I panicked because you all saw me as this innocent kid and I kind of wanted to keep that image so I called my friend and we came up with the idea that I would make the most un-sexiest faces I could. That plan worked until Anna here recognised me. And here we are." I finished with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I went to McKinley with Kurt here, before he transferred. I was on the Cheerios' with him when he won us Nationals. Did you tell them that you sang a fourteen and a half minute Celine Dion medley in French? It was totally cool. Or that sexy low, gravelly, voice you did for 4 Minutes. Now _that_ was sexy", she told me dreamily. I think I heard some of the girls sigh, too.

All of the Warblers looked at me shocked for a few minutes before Wes got a glint in his eye that meant he was plotting. I tried not to look too nervous.

"Well, the point I am making was that if Kurtie here was trying to be sexy he would be the sexiest out of the lot of you." All of the Warblers looked offended at that statement seeing as I had looked unsexy during the entire performance and still managed to out-sexy them all. I felt kind of smug at that.

"Well, bye guys. Oh and Kurt here is a list of all the girls numbers. I know that you're Capital G gay but I heard you make a great honorary girl. Bye!" And with that Crawford County Day walked out of the building.

After that all the guys rounded on me and demanded to know what that was all about. I told them to look up "_Toxic" "4 Minutes" _and _"Push It"_ by New Directions. They did as soon as we got back.

Needless to say their opinions changed of me after that. And now every time we try and do sexy I always do the choreography. And I got asked out by all of the gay population of Dalton. Even Blaine. I think they were all kind of intimidated when I told Puck and he came down to claim me as his. Publicly. As in lip rape me in front of Dalton's main entrance. I caught the disappointed looks on their faces first though. And the shock. I mean, before they all thought I was the innocent little kid. Then they find out my boyfriend is some intimidating looking jock? And that I was the sexiest person in the whole school? Yep I feel really smug now.

Well, who knew that being recognised would lead to me being the most popular guy at Dalton? Not me that's for sure!

**A/N Ok I was bored! This would never actually happen to anyone. Though I wish it did happen to Kurt…. We all know how sexy he can be!**

**Reviews make my world go round! X**


End file.
